The One With the T-Rex Mech (MGAoLDSV)
This is how The One With the T-Rex Mech goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains. the Watchtower Gluto: Good luck down there. Batgirl: Copy that. appears wearing a cap The Joker: I'm the co-pilot. gets the cap Batgirl: Give me that back! Now sit there. And don't touch anything. shrugs The Joker: Ooh. What do these do? Batgirl: Don't! Joker ignores her Lantern and Gluto shut their eyes loud noise is heard, startling everyone we cut to a ship landing on Earth-3 Frost, and Harumi exit is impressed The Rookie: Welcome to Earth-3. Killer Frost: Our friends are pretty serious, so Harumi, be on your best behavior. Harumi: Yes, ma'am. salutes are suddenly attacked Killer Frost: Whoa! The Rookie: Stand down! We brought an outsider, but... Earth-3 citizens are under mind control Killer Frost: You're all under mind control. The Rookie: Who did this? The Omega: That would be me. evilly Killer Frost: Omega. The Omega: Since we're here, I thought why not recruit a few more of you for my Oni Empire. In fact, I think you'll make a grand addition. Grievous, bring her to the temple. General Grievous: But, of course. Oni, attack! Oni attack freezes them throws daggers at them Harumi: Sorry, that's as best as my best behavior goes. Killer Frost: I can live with that. The Rookie: We have to stop them. set out to stop them they defeat ten Oni Warriors continue on Harumi: Is this where Rookie was born? Killer Frost: Yes. And he was dating me, which was when we got married, and I loved him. Harumi: When was that? Killer Frost: When we had our son, Lloyd. Harumi: I'm confused. The Rookie: Lloyd, after Lloyd Garmadon, is our son. He was named after the Green Ninja. encounter Omega and Grievous General Grievous: Come to join our little party, have you? The Omega: We do hope you enjoy your stay. In fact, we hope you never leave. The Rookie: This is my home. If anyone's leaving, it's you. battle Grievous and his droids is defeated The Omega: That's it! You had your fun, but now it is over! Killer Frost: I don't think so, Omega! battle Omega is defeated Earth-3 Leader: My thanks. Omega took us by surprise. Killer Frost: Omega's an agent for a much darker power. The Rookie: She's right. If the Overlord succeeds, the whole universe is in danger. Earth-3 Leader: When we are needed, simply call. Killer Frost: You got a cell number? Earth-3 Leader: Even better. her a horn You will never lose signal. blows her horn appears Earth-3 Leader: Who is this? The Rookie: This is Harumi. Batgirl, Mr. E, and Joker arrive at Ra's' palace hear his voice Ra's al Ghul: I heard you can't be trusted these days. Batgirl: Ra's al Ghul, Deathstroke, we need your help to defeat the Overlord. Ra's al Ghul: Help the Terra Venture Guardians? You may be coming to an end, but the League of Shadows has survived many years. Deathstroke: down Let's test your skills. Catch me if you can. disappears The Joker: A chase! I like chases! begin chasing Deathstroke Deathstroke: Like I'd ever join the likes of you! runs away gets an idea Batgirl: If we could get Deathstroke to show him the danger the Overlord poses, he might convince Ra's al Ghul to help us. Mr. E: I don't know, Batgirl. I mean, does someone with the name "Deathstroke" sound like anyone who should listen to reason? Batgirl: We've got to try. continue on destroys the bridge makes a new bridge go after Deathstroke throws her Batarangs as Deathstroke blocks them with his sword buzzes Deathstroke as he falls down The Joker: Tag! You're it! ninja arrive and unsheathe their swords prepare themselves Mr. E: So many ninjas. ninja stop and step aside as Ra's approaches them Ra's al Ghul: I needed to test your conviction. Many people would've just left. Batgirl: Well I'm not many people. I'm Batgirl. Ra's al Ghul: We are yours. with his ninja The Joker: Now, that's how you make an exit! Mr. E: He does it all the time. It gets tiresome. leave Ra's' palace we cut with Gluto, Ultimate Lantern, and Winter on a jet is worried sees an island land on Dinosaur Island Gluto: Dinosaur Island. Ultimate Lantern: How do you figure that? step on Ultimate Lantern appears on his T-Rex Mech Deviot: I thought you might be here trying to find your "Girl of Steel". I. Deviot, general of the Overlord, have need of her. I will not allow you to pass. Gluto: Allow us? What did you do to Supergirl? steps aside and they see Supergirl's cape Deviot: Prepare to be history! fight Deviot Deviot: Let's see you have what it takes to defeat the mighty Deviot. Lantern throws objects at the T-Rex Mech T-Rex Mech coughs them up Gluto: Ugh, gross! Did he just cough those up?! Ultimate Lantern: He did. Lantern commandeers the T-Rex Mech is enraged gains more power Gluto: Hey, our friend is doing something. Looks like the energy is being drained directly into him. gains and uses the power of telekinesis he throws Deviot to the sky Deviot: screams see Supergirl Supergirl: Thanks, Gluto, Ultimate Lantern, and... to Winter I don't believe we've met. What's your name, friend? Winter: My name's Winter. Supergirl: Man, that Overlord packs quite a wallop. Just a little longer in the sun, and I'll be back to full strength. Ultimate Lantern: Can't you soak up those rays any faster, Supergirl? gets a lantern telescope he gives it to Gluto sees something Gluto: What is that? sees the Overlord Supergirl: Overlord. we cut to the Watchtower is exhausted E sees Mac worn out then approaches him Mr. E: Are you okay? Mac Grimborn: Yeah. Why? Mr. E: You haven't been the same since you squared off against Omega. The Overlord: Who here dares resist? he hears Doomsday Doomsday: We do! sees the "Dragon Alliance" he prepares himself The Overlord: I'm going to enjoy this. to "battle" Dragon Alliance "battles" the Overlord "knocks out" Firefly looks worried "attacks" him is concerned Gluto: Hey. Those guys aren't getting knocked off their feet. Overlord throws his punches Ultimate Lantern: Looks like the Overlord's throwing his punches. is confused the Overlord throws down the fight The Overlord: No! Defeated? How can that be? citizens cheer Overlord retreats is concerned E sees the "battle" Mr. E: Did he just throw down the fight? Batgirl: Looks like it. Supergirl: So he's made the Followers more popular than ever? Lloyd Garmadon: Impossible. look confused Batgirl: I've got a plan. looks curious Lloyd Garmadon: Go on. Batgirl: The world thinks the Overlord Followers are heroes. So, if they wanna be the good guys, I guess we'll just have to be the bad guys. likes the idea the Hall of Doom, Batgirl calls Catwoman Batgirl: We need your help. Catwoman: Got it. she whistles out to her fellow villains Catwoman: We've got work to do. get to work